Love Story About Hyuga Hinata
by ayunsoraya
Summary: Hyuga Hinata siswi dari sekolah KHS yang biasa-biasa saja bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke si Cassanova yang ternyata calon tunangannya yang begitu possesif, bagaimana awal perjalanan cinta mereka yang dipenuhi dengan konflik dan masalah, akankah mereka bisa melewati rintangan itu dan hidup bahagia ?chap 2 updet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : meet

Maaf atas kesalahan saya menulis fanfic saya yang ini,kemarin...

ini hasil saya edit kembali,karna kemarin para senpai memberi kritik dan saran yang berguna bagi saya,mangkanya saya sesuaikan dengan saran para senpai.

gomen kalau masih ada yang salah,karna ada beberapa saran yang saya tidak mengerti,jadinya seperti ini...

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Love story hyuga hinata by yuyun soraya

Warning :AU,ooc-maybe,typo,EYD dan language yang berantakan

Pairing :Sasuke x hinata

Slight :sai x hinata,naruto x sakura

Di suatu pagi yang cerah,di sekolah Konoha High School sedang di adakan lomba kejuaraan basket antar sekolah,kebetulan untuk tahun ini di adakan di sekolah seorang gadis cantik nan sederhana berambut indigo berada,dia adalah hyuga hinata,gadis imut yang menjadi salah satu anggota cheerleader sekolahnya.

Pagi ini tim basket sekolah hinata akan bertanding melawan anggota tim basket dari sekolah konoha Internasional high school yang terkenal dan menurut kabar tim basket itu sangat hebat,para pemainnya juga tampan-tampan membuat para penggemarnya berteriak histeris saat satu persatu anggota tim basket keluar dari ruang tunggu dan masuk ke tengah lapangan,

para siswi-siswi "wow…kerennya..."

Siswi lain "ahh…itu naruto-kun dan garaa-kun tampannya…"

di saat itu pulah hinata melihat seorang pemuda yang terakhir keluar dan tampa sadar hinata berkata "heyy..no 10 berjuanglah…",

hinata langsung menutup mulutnya denga kedua tangganya saat dia mendapat deathglare dari anggota cheer lainnya,'upps..apa yang ku katakana barusan,padahal tadi aku Cuma memikirkan kata-kata itu tidak bermaksud mengatakannya,ini semua gara-gara aku melihat dia' salah satu anggota cheer shion menhampiri hinata dan mengomelinya"hinata kau ini bagaimana shi..harusnya kau mendukung tim sekolah kita".

hinata hanya menunduk dan berkata lirih "ahh..iya shion-chan gomen ne.."

saat hinata sedang sibuk menunduk dan di ceramahi oleh shion,pemuda yang di teriyaki hinata tadi dating menghampiri keduanya,pemuda itu memiliki rambut emo & mata hitam kelam yang memandang tajam kedepan yang dapat membuat orang terpesona padanya,serta tubuh tinggi yang bias di bilang 'err…seksi…'dialah uchiha sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga uchiha yang kaya raya & juga sanggat tampan dengan memasang wajah stoic nya.

sasuke "heyy..kau siapa?"

hinata yang sedang di ceramahi shion pun langsung menghadap orang yang tadi menanyainya & spontan menjawab "a-aku hinata,hyu-hyuga hinata,aku siswi rekolah di KHS,aku kelas 2-B,dan aku.."ucapan hinata terpotong karna sasuke menyelanya.

"cukup aku hanya perlu tau namamu,bukan biodata lengkapmu"

hinata "ahh..go-gomen"

sasuke "hyuga harusnya kau duduk di bangku suporterku "

hinata "a-apa?" hinata hanya benggong saat sasuke menggatakan itu & dalam sekejab hinata sudah di gendong oleh sasuke dengan gaya ala penggantin baru brigdal style & membawanya ke bangku supporter sekolah KIHS,hinata hanya terpaku & meronasaat sasuke menggendongnya,semua anggota cheer memandang keduannya dengan mulut terbuka termasuk shion yang tadi menggomelinya.

shion 'astaga..ada apa ini'

anggota cheer lainnya "waa..so sweetnya.…"

hinata hanya pasra saat dia di gendong & di turunkan di bangku supporter itu,,hinata yang tidak percaya akan semua yang terjadi barusan hanya diam & menundukkan kepal karna malu,

hinata "a-ano.."sebelum hinata melanjutkan sasuke sudah berkata.

"tunggu aku di sini setelah pertandingan usai" hinata hanya memandang tak percaya apa yang di katakan pemuda barusan & sasuke pergi begitu saja saat dia selesai menggatakan itu semua,hinata yang tidak menggerti dengan sikap sasuke hanya menurut dan duduk di bangkunya menunggu pertandingan berakhir.

Di tengah lapangan,naruto yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya menggeryit heran dengan sikap sasuke barusan.

"hey..garaa kenapa dengan sasuke? Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu"

garaa "aku tidak tau,kau Tanya sendiri saja padanya"

saat sasuke berjalan ke tenggah lapangan dia di sambut dengan teriakan panggilan naruto.

"heyy..teme ke sini" ucap naruto.

sasuke "hn..."

naruto bertanya "teme apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu kepada perempuan?"

sasuke "hn..bukan urusanmu baka dobe"

naruto "kau ini teme ada-ada saja,yeah..sudah ayo bertanding.."

pertandingan pun di mulai….

Setelah pertandingan berakhir & di menangkan oleh tim sekolah KIHS,di mana pemuda tadi bersekolah,hinata yang tadi di minta menunggu sedang duduk gelisah menanti pemuda tadi,hinata berharab dalam hati kalau pemuda tadi tdak memarahinya karna hal tadi,tapi hinata rasa dia tidak akan memarahiku,kalau memang iya mana mungkin dia tadi meng…err…,wajahku terasa memanas, ku rasa wajahku sudah memerah hanya karna memikirkan hal tadi.

tampa di sangka sasuke datang & menghilangkan segala lamunan ku tadi, sasuke "kau kenapa?wajahmu memerah,apa kau sakit?"

hinata "ahh..ti-tidak kok"

sasuke "benarkah?"

sasuke menggulurkan tanggan kanannya & menyentu kening hinata,membuat pemiliknya tambah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus,sasuke "hn..suhu badanmu normal hanya sedikit hanggat"

hinata hanya diam saja & menunduk lebih dalam saat sasuke menggatakan itu,setelah itu suasananya menjadi hening,tidak ada lagi yang berbicara,ke duanya saling diam dengan sasuke yang menatap hinata sampai beberapa menit terlewat,akhirnya karan merasa tidak nyaman di pandangi oleh pemuda yang tidak di kenal'hinata memulai obrolannya "a-ano..aku minta ma-maaf "

sasuke "untuk?"

hinata "ee..kejadian tadi"

sasuke "hn..apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

hinata "a-apa?" hinata langsung mendonggakkan kepalanya menghadap sasuke.

sasuke "nanti malam jam 7 temui aku di restoran hotel uchiha"

hinata hanya benggong dan menatap sasuke tak percaya "a..a…"

"ku anggap itu iya,aku menunggumu hyuga" ujar sasuke sambil menyeringai & pergi begitu saja meninggalkan si sulung hyuga yang masih terbengong.

sasuke ' aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam hyuga hinata' sasuke terus saja menyeringai saat memikirkan apa yang terjadi nanti malam.

To be continue…..

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?tunggu chapter berikutnya…

Emm..maaf kalau ceritanya jelek / gak nyambung,saya baru belajar soalnya..saya harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan karna saya author baru di dunia per fanfickan,sekali lagi saya minya maaaaaf bangget..dan terimah kasih banyak sudah mau membaca fanfic abal saya..#bungkuk-bungkuk#

Thanks and review please…

kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati kembali...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Love story Hyuga Hinata by ayunsoraya

Warning :AU,OOC-maybe,typo bertebaran,alur cepat,language berantakan.

Pairing :Sasuke x Hinata

Slight :Sai x Hinata,Naruto x Sakura

Hari sudah semakin sore,

Usai menonton pertandingan tadi, Hinata berjalan pulang sambil memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya tadi, bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa nama pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu malah mengajaknya bertemu. "eh… aku baru ingat aduh… gawat…"

Aku pun langsung bergegas pulang kerumah saat mengigat-ngingat ucapan tou-san yang kemarin, sesampainya dirumah aku melepaskan sepatuku dan memakai sandal rumah yang biasa aku pakai, "Tadaima…"

"Okaeri…" jawab tou-san dan kaa-san bebarengan, kulihat tau-san membaca Koran dan kaa-san yang sedang menonton dorama kesukaannya.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu pulangnya terlambat sayang ?" tanya kaa-san

"I-iya kaa-san, go-gomen…a-aku lupa memberi tau kalau di sekolah diadakan pertandingan basket"

"iya…tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, kalau kamu pulang terlambat, setidaknya kabari kaa-san"

"i-iya okaa-san, gomen ne"

"iya…tidak apa-apa, cepat ganti bajumu sana dan istirahatlah, kamu pasti lelah", Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sebelum otou-sannya memanggilnya.

"Hinata jangan lupa nanti malam jam 7 kamu harus ikut otou-san dan kaa-san,bersiap-siaplah"

Akupun melanjutkan jalanku menuju kamar, setibanya dikamarku akupun langsung membaringkan tubuhku diranjang yang tidak terlalu besar ini, aku berfikir kembali mengingat kejadian apa saja yang kualami hari ini ,dari pertama aku menjadi pemandu sorak sampai bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal dan malah mengajakku bertemu.

'bagaimana ini? Pemuda itu mengajakku bertemu jam 8 malam,tapi aku lupa kalau hari ini,aku di ajak tou-san menemui temannya,eh…tunggu,bukannya kemarin tou-san bilang jam 7 malam dan pemuda tadi bilang jam 8 malam di hotel yang sama,Hotel Uchiha.'

Flashback

Hinata yang duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton tv,yang menampilkan film dorama siang yang sudah di tayangkan berulang-ulang kali tapi tetap saja di tontonnya,hingga tak sadar ada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawa buku bacaan.

"Hinata,tou-san ingin berbicara sebentar dengan mu" ucap seseorang yang ternyata tou-sannya.

"ahh..tou-san,gomen a-aku tidak tau kalau tou-san di sini,tou-san i-ingin bicara apa?"

"nanti malam tou-san akan bertemu dengan teman lama tou-san"

Hinata hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan tou-sannya.

"tou-san harap kau akan ikut,kita akan bertemu dengan anak teman tou-san itu besok jam 8 malam di Hotel Uchiha,namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan ini fotonya."

Hinata hanya diam saja sambil menggulurkan tangannya menerima foto itu.

"jadi bagaimana?"

"ba-baik tou-san,a-aku akan ikut"jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"baguslah,jangan sampai lupa,tou-san pergi dulu,ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan"

"Ha-hai" hinata akhirnya melihat seseorang yang berada dalam foto yang di berikan tou-sannya tadi,sa'at hinata melihat orang yang berada di foto itu,satu kesimpulan yang dia dapatnya 'baik'

Flashback off

'jadi mungkin…aku bisa menemui ke dua-duanya,aku harap aku bisa menggunakan waktu sempit itu untuk menemui keduanya,dengan begitu aku tidak menggecewakan siapa pun,baik tou-san atau pemuda tadi' itulah pemikiran Hinata pada akhirnya.

Aku berusaha menyemangatiku diriku sendiri 'Hinata genbatte….kamu pasti bisa',aku pun langsung bangun dari ranjangku dan menggepalkan tanganku sambil berkata "yeah…aku pasti bisa", pada akhirnya Hinata menghela nafas lelah,

"emm… sebaiknya aku mandi dulu,mungkin…berendam,tubuhku lelah sekali" aku pun mulai berjalan menuju lemari menggambil handukku dan masuk kedalam kamar aktifitasku berendam air dingin yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan penat di kepalaku,aku mulai menanggalkan semua pakaianku dan masuk ke dalam bethub,menuangkan sabun cairku ke dalamnya dan sedikit menggosokkan sabun cair itu ke tubuhku,setelah itu pun aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sisi bethub ,memejamkan mata,meresapi wangi bungah lavender yang menguar dari sabun cairku.

"emm…nyaman sekali…"

Aku pun mulai terbuai dalam kenyamanan ini,sampai aku tak kuasa kuasa menahan kantuk,hingga aku pun tertidur dalam bathub sampai tak terasa sudah setengah jam lebih aku berada di dalamnya. Hari sudah menjelang malam aku pun mulai bangun, merasakan rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhku,membuka mataku dan mengerjabkan mataku sesekali menyesuaikan cahaya senja yang masuk ke retinaku,menggumpulkan sepenuhnya kesadaranku,aku pun mulai bangkit menggambil handukku dan melilitkannya ke tubuhku,aku mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi menuju lemari bajuku,ku lihat jam yang berada di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul 6 malam,aku teringgat ucapan tou-sanku bahwa hari ini aku harus ikut tou-san menemui teman lamanya.

Aku mulai bergegas memilih baju untuk ku gunakan,akhirnya aku memilih memakai gaun terusan selutut tanpa lengan berwarna ungu yang di padukan dengan cardigan lengan panjang sampai siku berwarna putih,aku menyisir rambutku,membiarkannya tergerai bebas dengan ditambah bando berwarna senada dengan bajuku,aku juga memakai flat shoes kesukaanku,menurutku rasanya sudah pas,cukup pantas untuk bertemu dengan seseorang,aku terlihat manis dengan memakai semua ini.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian,aku pun turun ke lantai bawah,menemui kaa-san ku yang ternyata sedang menungguku,aku melihat kaa-san duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil melihat kedatanganku.

"kau sudah siap Hinata?kalau sudah ayo kita berangkat"Tanya kaa-san,aku pun mengganguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya,kulihat tou-san sudah berada di dalam mobil,aku dan kaa-san pun berjalan menghampiri tou-san,kami mulai berangkat menuju Hotel Uchiha menemui teman tou-san 'dan juga pemuda tadi' tambah Hinata dalam hati.

Sesampainya di sana di Hotel Uchiha,Hinata bersama tou-san dan kaa-sannya masuk dan menuju ke restoran Hotel Uchiha,saat kami mulai masuk tou-san melihat temanya di meja dekat jendela sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya,akhirnya kami sekeluarga menghampirinya.

"Fugaku,sudah lama menunggu?"Tanya tou-san ku kepada orang yang bernama fugaku itu.

"tidak,aku baru sampai,lama tak jumpa Hiashi…silakan duduk"

"iya,terakhir kita ketemu sa'at anak sulungmu Itachi pergi ke Eropa"

"iya,kau benar…"jawab Fugaku sambil mengganguk mengiyakan pertanyaan tou-san,

" bagaimana kabarmu sendiri Hitomi?"Fugaku melihat kaa-san

"aku baik,seperti yang kau lihat,aku sehat-sehat saja"jawab kaa-san sambil tersenyum kepada fugaku.

"dan siapa ini?apa ini Hinata?putri sulungmu itu…"

"ahh…yeah…dia putriku" aku tersenyum saat fugaku-jisan bertanya soal di diriku,aku pun mulai memperkenalkan diriku pada teman tou-san ini.

"per-perkenalkan namaku hyuga hi-hinata,senang bertemu dengan ji-san"jawabku gugup.

"kau masih sama seperti dulu,kau tetap pemalu" aku hanya menanggapinya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"di mana anak bungsumu fugaku? Apa dia tidak datang?" Tanya kaa-san.

"tidak,dia pasti datang,dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat."katanya sambil memandangku.

"Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang merayakan kemenangan timnya. " tambahnya lagi.

"Ohh…" jawab aku dan kaa-san bebarengan.

Setelah itu hanya ada percakapan antara tou-san dengan teman lamanya itu. Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan semakin lambat bagi hinata yang sedang gelisa memikirkan pemuda yang akan di temuinya.

Jam menunjukkan waktu 7.10 malam

7.20 pm

7.30 pm

Sudah setengah jam hinata duduk di sini tapi yang di tunggu-tunggu juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

7.40 pm

7.50 pm

7.55 pm

Dan yang yang di tunggu juga belum muncul juga. Hinata sudah merasa gelisah menunggu,pikiran-pikiran negative pun bermunculan memenuhi otaknya 'aduh…bagaimana ini,sudah hampir jam 8 malam lagi'.

Aku sudah sanggat resah mengingat malam ini aku juga harus menemui seseorang lagi dan orang itu adalah seorang pemuda 'bagaiman kalau kaa-san dan tou-san tau,aduhhh…aku bisa mati kalau begini caranya',dari tadi tou-san selalu berbicara panjang lebar bersama temannya itu,padahal biasanya di rumah tou-san tidak banyak bicara,kecuali kalau sudah menyangkut larangan-larangan yang di buatnya untukku.

Aku duduk dalam kegelisaan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi, 'kemana si anak temanya tou-san ini? Kenapa belum juga datang,kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana dengan pemuda yang akan ku temui nanti…'

Fugaku jii-san yang melihatku gelisah akhirnya bertanya pada ku "ada apa Hinata?kau terlihat gelisah"

"Iya,ada apa nak?" Tanya kaa-san ku yang kelihatannya cemas melihatku.

"ah-h…ti-tidak apa-apa kaa-san"jawabku sambil melihat kaa-san ku dari ujung mata ku.

"mungkin Hinata hanya gugup akan bertemu dengan Sasuke"

Semua orang di meja kami tersenyum bersama mendenggar Fugaku jii-san berkata begitu,aku hanya menunduk mendengarkan,mencoba untuk berbicara aku pun menggumpulkan keberanian bangkit berdiri sambil berkata "go-gomen aku harus pergi sekarang,sekali lagi gomen" kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali,setelah itu aku pun berbalik berniat meninggalkan meja kami.

Tapi belum sempat melangkahkan kakiku,aku sudah melihat seseorang mengghalangi jalanku tepat di hadapanku,aku yang penasaran tampa sadar mendongak melihat siapa orang itu,saat mata kami saling bertemu aku pun terpaku di tempat 'bu-bukankah di-dia…'

"gomen aku telat" kata orang itu sambil melihat orang-orang di meja kami.

To be continue

Gomen untuk chapter pertama kemarin yang ahhh…sungguh berantakan sekali,sampai saya juga pusing bacanya. Saya sungguh minta maafffff…banget,saya sudah mencoba sebisa saya,saya harap chapter yang ke dua ini tak seberantakan chapter pertama saya, dan terimah kasih untuk senpai-senpai yang sudah memberikan saran yang sungguh-sungguh berguna bagi saya,sekali lagi terimah kasih banyak…#bungkuk-bungkuk.

Thanks sudah mau membaca fanfic abal saya and review please….^_^

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati…selalu.


End file.
